Una semana, ocho historias
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Semana Okikagu 2018 del fandom español.
1. Yandere

Hola finalmente me decidí a participar en una okikagu week... nunca me había atrevido porque requiere de mucho tiempo y se debe actualizar todos los días (además de que debo actualizar otra historia también), pero bueno :) daré lo mejor de mi y dicho esto espero que os guste

El tema de hoy no es lo mío pero espero que sea decente xD

* * *

 **Día 1: Yandere Okita**

El joven de ojos rubí se encontraba observando a la joven dueña de sus pensamientos, aquella que sonreía feliz, ajena a su presencia.

Sougo no podía recordar como había comenzado aquella obsesión, solo sabía que antes de darse cuenta, aquella joven al principio insoportable, se había convertido en algo irreemplazable en su vida, que parecía carecer de sentido alguno hasta antes de conocerla. A su propia manera, intentaba estar siempre junto a ella, tomaban el tren a la misma hora, tenían clases juntos y sus pupitres estaban bastante cerca, lo perfecto para que Sougo pudiese vigilarla a todas horas, la chica era después de todo un auténtico imán para los problemas.

Claro era, que Sougo no se daba a conocer como el príncipe en caballo blanco, pues cuando ayudaba a la joven era a base de comentarios sarcásticos, insultos y con suerte acababan a golpes, pero era su propia manera de tratar entre ellos. Además de que Sougo siempre aprovechaba para morder con fuerza el hombro de la joven, dejando así una marca que pudiese demostrar al resto de hormigas en la escuela, que la chica ya tenía dueño, aunque ni ella estuviese consciente de ello aún, pero eso no era importante.

Como si alguien tuviese la intención de arruinarle el día, Sougo pudo ver como un chico de la clase paralela se acercaba a Kagura, mientras que ella le sonreía. Antes de poder reaccionar, su cuerpo se movió por si solo, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviese tan cerca de _su_ china, nadie más tenía el derecho de hablar con ella y menos aún de recibir esa sonrisa sincera de la chica. Por eso mismo, tomó a Kagura por el brazo, obligándola a esconderse tras de él, mientras que miraba con odio al joven.

\- ¿Qué mierda te sucede? - preguntó la chica bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Sougo

\- Eso mismo, ella tenía una conversación importante conmigo - añadió el chico

Sougo no dudó en acercarse al chico y tomarlo por la camisa de su uniforme escolar, quería golpearlo, demostrarle que nadie más se acerca a lo que es suyo y sale con vida, pero debía guardar la compostura, Kagura no dejaba de hablar y él solo podía escuchar ruidos lejanos por culpa de la rabia, que lo estaba cegando cada vez más.

\- Suéltame, no tienes ni idea de con quien estás tratando - ordenó el chico

\- Si, con una pequeña hormiga en mi camino - susurró con odio el mayor, de manera que Kagura no pudiese escucharlo

Antes de que Kagura pudiese intervenir, al estar harta de ser ignorada, Sougo soltó al que consideraba su rival, solo para tomar la mano de la chica y arrastrarla fuera de allí.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó Kagura furiosa

\- No quiero que te acerques nuevamente a él - ordenó Sougo

Esas palabras sorprendieron aun más a la joven, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico por la cabeza? Además de que llevaba un rato comportándose extraño, ahora encima le daba órdenes como si fuese su dueño, eso no le gustaba a Kagura, por lo que no dudaba en hacérselo saber.

\- No tienes derecho alguno a obligarme, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera - recriminó la chica

Eso solo lograba enfadar a Sougo, pero a pesar de que deseaba gritarle que era su propiedad, decidió tomar otro camino.

\- ¿No dejarás de hablar con él? - preguntó el de ojos rubí, queriendo asegurarse de la situación

\- Veo que lo entiendes - añadió Kagura con orgullo

Lo entendía. Sougo entendía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Con una excusa vaga, se despidió de la joven, debía preparar algunas cosas, ya era hora de que tomase las riendas de la situación.

Se encargaría de demostrarle a ese bastardo que nadie se metía con la chica de Okita Sougo.

Sougo se sentó en su escritorio, mientras tomaba una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo. Debía escribir una carta, una donde citase a Dai en el parque cerca de la escuela, en un horario donde nadie más los vería juntos. El joven no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para imitar la caligrafía de Kagura, en parte porque la conocía de memoria y por la otra parte, la joven carecía de delicadeza alguna y siempre llenaba todo de borrones o dibujos de comida.

Cuando acabó de escribir la carta, la guardó en un sobre rosa, algo que a las chicas, y seguro que a alguien como Kagura le gustaba y se llevó la carta consigo. Entregaría la carta personalmente, al menos la dejaría en la puerta de aquel que planeaba robarle el corazón de su amada. Para evitar ser reconocido, se puso una chaqueta negra con capucha, una que muy rara vez usaba. La dirección del chico la supo gracias a observar como se encontró con Kagura una vez, así que aquello sería fácil.

Una vez entregó la carta y observó desde la seguridad y oscuridad de un callejón como el chico la tomaba, pudo finalmente sonreír, con aquellas sonrisas sádicas que siempre formaron parte de él. Todo marchaba a la perfección.

A la hora citada no había nadie en el parque, tal y como lo planeó. Dai buscaba a Kagura, por lo que Sougo llamó su atención con un silbido, protegido por la oscuridad que los árboles le brindaban. La víctima sonrió feliz, ajeno a lo que estaba por acontecer.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio a Sougo bajo los árboles, él fue más rápido y ya lo tenía sujeto frente al tronco de un árbol, mientras sonreía de manera insana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Dai sin poder imaginar lo que ocurriría - ¿Donde está Kagura? -

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? - preguntó Sougo mientras reía de manera casi histérica - Ella nunca te citó aquí en primer lugar -

Dai palideció, tenía miedo, aquella situación le estaba dando mucho miedo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? - preguntó el menor

\- ¿Con ella? - preguntó Sougo mientras reía de manera histérica - De quién deberías preocuparte es por ti mismo, de ella me preocupo yo -

Dai intentó huir, pero el agarre de Sougo era demasiado fuerte para poder liberarse.

\- Tienes mucha energía, pero ahora es el momento de dormir - añadió Sougo mientras tarareaba una canción infantil de muy buen humor

Sougo nunca fue un buen estudiante, pero había algo que adoraba y eso eran las clases de biología, le encantaba ver las disecciones de animales, distinguir los órganos y la textura de la sangre. Por eso estaba disfrutando de esta clase extra, de ver la cara de terror de aquel ser inferior al ser diseccionado, no podía evitar preguntarse si sus órganos serían iguales a los de aquel modelo de exposición que tenían en clase, tenía curiosidad, demasiada.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que la cara triste de la chica fuese su primera preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sougo

\- Dai no me contacta desde hace una semana - explicó ella

\- Te dije que era un idiota, vamos, te invito a un Sukonbu, pero no te acostumbres - añadió Sougo intentando parecer indiferente

\- Sukonbu gratis - gritó Kagura con una sonrisa y olvidando sus problemas

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, al menos casi todo. Sougo todavía debía hacerse cargo de la pesada bolsa de plástico que se encontraba escondida en su armario, pero eso podía esperar hasta después del Sukonbu.

 **Fin**

* * *

No se que decir, escribir esto me costó horrores y no me gustó T^T espero que a vosotros no os parezca tan horrible y con los otros temas volveré al romance normal que tanto me gusta :)


	2. Boda

Menos mal que ahora toca un tema normal xD me siento más tranquila escribiendo este tipo de historias ^^ dicho esto os dejo leer :)

* * *

 **Día 2: Boda**

La música comenzó a sonar en la sala, mientras que las puertas se abrían de par en par, dejando ver la silueta de la joven. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y maquillaje que no intentaba resaltar demasiado. Pero para Sougo lo mejor de todo era su sonrisa, aquella que parecía iluminar toda la sala, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Kagura comenzó a atravesar la sala con pasos lentos pero seguros, a pesar de que tropezó varias veces antes de llegar a su destino, el joven quiso burlarse de ello, pero no le dio tiempo.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa de estúpido? Seguro que quedaste deslumbrado ante mi belleza - añadió la mujer con una gran sonrisa

\- Estaba preguntándome si habían cambiado a la novia por un gorila, después me di cuenta de que siempre fuiste uno - se burló Sougo

\- ¿A quien demonios le dices gorila? - gritó Kagura sin darse cuenta de que todos pudieron escucharla

La mayoría, los que mejor la conocían, tuvieron que reír, conscientes de que la chica no podía mantener su carácter bajo control ni en el día de su boda. Pero había tres personas en la sala, dispuestas a saltar y cortarle la cabeza al chico, un loco calvo, uno con una trenza y un vago de cabellos plateados, los tres con mirada asesina. A pesar de que los tres deseaban asesinar al infeliz que quería apartar a la pequeña e indefensa Kagura de su lado, ninguno se movió de su asiento, no tenía nada que ver que unas gafas se lo hayan pedido, era por el miedo de la yato, pues les prohibió hacerse notar en la boda o los amenazó con echarlos a patadas de la iglesia y los tres hombres sabían que era capaz.

\- E-Esto es una iglesia, agradecería que no suelte maldiciones - pidió el cura, que tenía más miedo de los mismos novios que de cualquier demonio, pero el pobre no sabía que ambos eran unos demonios cuando se lo proponían

\- Exijo un beso - gritó una voz al fondo de la iglesia

\- Esa parte viene más tarde, Zura - explicó otro de los invitados

\- ¿Podemos continuar? - preguntó el cura

\- Si - respondieron los novios, mientras miraban de manera amenazante a los invitados

El cura comenzó por fin con su charla, intentando que todo saliese bien y sin problemas. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por unos ronquidos, era normal que alguien acabase roncando en una boda o misa, pero lo que no era normal es que esa persona fuese la novia.

Pudo ver como el novio posaba sus manos en las mejillas de ella, seguramente para despertarla con un beso, más al ver como tiraba de ellas con fuerza, empezó a plantearse que clase de pareja eran esos dos a los que debía casar.

\- Si no despiertas te perderás el banquete - dijo Sougo para despertar a su pareja mientras seguía tirando de sus mejillas

\- Comida - gritó Kagura mientras despertaba de golpe

Sougo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones de la chica, así que no había esperado algo diferente, por lo que miró al cura, esperando a que continuase.

El pobre hombre estaba planteándose si aquello era una buena idea, quizás algo sucedería que interrumpiese aquella unión. Al menos eso esperaba cuando preguntó si alguien en la sala se oponía a aquel matrimonio, todavía no tocaba esa parte, pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo notaría.

No hubo ningún ruido, ni el más mínimo, como si todos hubiesen sido amenazados por los novios con antelación o creyesen que eran el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó nuevamente el cura, creyendo que algo cambiaría, más al ver que no parecía ser el caso y sumando la cara molesta de la pareja, decidió continuar

Todo avanzaba muy rápido y llegaron a la parte de los anillos. Más cuando vio palidecer al joven, dio un paso hacia atrás, solo por precaución.

\- ¿Olvidaste los anillos? - preguntó Kagura muy enfadada - ¿Eres idiota? -

\- Se suponía que tú los traerías - culpó el chico

\- Jamás tuvimos tal conversación - recriminó Kagura

\- ¿Ya tienes alzheimer? - preguntó Sougo mientras se giraba hacia el cura - ¿Puede borrar lo de la enfermedad? -

El cura no sabía que hacer o responder, pero tampoco esperaron su respuesta, pues empezaron a pelear nuevamente, el anciano ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían peleado en tan corto período de tiempo.

Antes de que aquella situación llegase aun más lejos, una joven se levantó y acercó un par de anillos dorados a la pareja.

\- Kagura, me imaginé que algo así sucedería, así que ordené un par de anillos especialmente para vuestra boda - explicó la mujer

\- Gracias Soyo - añadió la novia mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga - ¿Tú no puedes ser así? -

\- ¿Me estás comparando con ella? - preguntó Sougo sin creer lo que sucedía - Si al final te querrás casar con la princesa -

\- Creo que es una buena idea -

La situación ya rozaba la estupidez. Sougo tomó a su pareja del brazo y le puso uno de los anillos, con miedo de que si tardaba aun más, acabaría asistiendo a una boda en lugar de ser el protagonista.

\- Continúe - ordenó al cura

El pobre hombre esperaba que todo fuese para un programa de cámara oculta, pero no era nada más que la realidad.

Llegó el tan esperado momento de los votos y con ello faltaba menos para el final.

\- Escribí algo que me gustaría leer - dijo Kagura sorprendiendo a todos, incluida su pareja

\- ¿Acaso sabes leer? - se burló Sougo, intentando ocultar sus nervios

La novia ignoró el comentario, dispuesta a continuar.

\- Sádico idiota, eres molesto, un dolor de cabeza y un raro, pero de alguna manera acabé enamorada de ti y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti como mi verruga - explicó Kagura con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Verruga? Eres un peligro para la sociedad, así que deberías estar agradecida de que te acepte como mi mascota, no te preocupes, no te faltará nunca comida - añadió Sougo, recitando así sus votos

\- ¿Es una broma? - preguntó el cura después de escuchar la locura más grande

\- Puede seguir - ordenó Sougo

Sin ganas de seguir alargando todo, el cura dijo su última frase.

\- Os declaro marido y mujer -

La pareja se sonrió, justo antes de darse un beso, que casi parecía una pelea, ambos intentaban demostrar liderazgo. Cuando se separaron unos centímetros, después de quedarse sin respiración por el beso, se miraron a los ojos, sintiéndose completos.

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijo Kagura con una sonrisa

\- Eso se puede arreglar - añadió Sougo con su típica sonrisa sádica

El novio agarró su katana, mientras que ella tomó su paraguas y comenzaron a pelear dentro de la iglesia. Los invitados ya lo veían venir, por lo que solo comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, dispuestos a tomar el aire mientras el matrimonio peleaba.

\- Dejad algo para la luna de miel - gritó Gintoki mientras miraba a la ya no tan pequeña Kagura pelear

El matrimonio era feliz de esa manera, ellos eran así y se amaban de la misma manera, no pensaban cambiar por el contrario y tampoco era necesario, por lo que todos se habían acostumbrado y los apoyaban de corazón. Todo había tenido un final feliz.

\- Mi iglesia - lloraba el cura que no comprendía porque era castigado de tal manera

 **Fin**

* * *

Pobre hombre, me da pena xD pero el okikagu era más importante


	3. Vida de casados

Y aquí está un nuevo tema y otra pequeña historia :) espero que os guste xD

* * *

 **Día 3: Vida de casados**

Al igual que su boda y luna de miel, su vida de casados no podía comenzar siendo algo normal. Por eso mismo no era de extrañar que sus vecinos estuviesen hartos de sus peleas, en las que las ventanas acababan rotas, cosas volando a través de ellas y por supuesto de los gritos y golpes del matrimonio.

Sus discusiones eran por cualquier cosa, por ejemplo de quien fue la culpa de que se rompiese el lavavajillas, la razón por la que la ropa negra de Sougo ahora tenía un color rosa después de salir de la lavadora, donde fue a parar el Sukonbu del armario de la cocina o una excusa por el arroz que tenía sabor a salsa tabasco. Todo eso eran grandes misterios, pero ambos le echaban la culpa al contrario y acababan a golpes que destrozaban la casa.

Seguro que Gintoki y Kondo, los que fueron obligados a comprar el mobiliario de la joven pareja, los regañarían al ver el pésimo estado de estos, pero de momento tenían problemas más grandes.

\- Eres una pésima cocinera - recriminó Sougo

\- No es mi culpa que tu carezcas de papillas gustativas - se defendió Kagura

\- Se dice papila y eres incapaz de de cocinar arroz - añadió el hombre

\- Yo cociné arroz para tu comida - defendió la menor

\- Y estuve vomitando por tu culpa, hasta diarrea me dio - explicó Sougo furioso

\- No es mi culpa, yo preparé un delicioso almuerzo - dijo la yato quitándole importancia al asunto

\- ¿Quién es tan inútil que no sabe cocinar arroz? Cualquier estúpido podría - se quejó Sougo

\- No soy estúpida - refunfuñó ella

\- Así que admites que no sabes cocinar - pilló Sougo a la menor desprevenida

\- Sé cocinar arroz - se defendió Kagura cada vez más insegura

\- ¿Cómo lo cocinaste entonces? - preguntó el mayor

Kagura tragó saliva, odiaba cuando su marido le hacía esas preguntas, casi parecía un interrogatorio y que su trabajo fuese de policía no ayudaba mucho. Pero como no tenía más ganas de discutir decidió decir la verdad, aunque estaba segura de que acabaría mal.

\- Primero debes conseguir una olla para cocinar, eso fue difícil, pero después de buscar en muchos muebles lo conseguí - explicó ella

\- ¿Y después? - preguntó Sougo con poco paciencia

\- Se pone la olla en el fuego, mientras miro Doraemon - explicó Kagura

\- Ni Doraemon con su bolsillo puede sacarte de este problema - comenzó Sougo

\- Siguiente paso - interrumpió Kagura - Apagar el fuego que comenzó en la olla por falta del agua -

Sougo quiso golpearla, no era posible que su esposa fuese tan idiota.

\- Después viene un paso muy importante, buscar una olla nueva -

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? - preguntó Sougo perdiendo la paciencia

\- Al menos ya sabes porque tenemos escasez de ollas - explicó Kagura mientras hacía parecer que todo eso no era su culpa

\- Pequeño demonio - maldijo Sougo - Siguiente paso -

\- Dejar la olla con agua hirviendo -

\- Dime que no se quedó sin agua - pidió el hombre

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? - preguntó Kagura ofendida

\- ¿Sí o no? - insistió Sougo

\- Solo un poco, pero esta vez no hubo incendio, así que el siguiente paso es llenarla de agua nuevamente y cuando esté hirviendo, echar un paquete entero de arroz -

\- Eso es muy poco - dijo Sougo sorprendido - Tú comes mucho más -

\- Pero cociné solo para ti - explicó ella mientras se sonrojaba y tuvo que evitar la mirada

\- Seguro que solo querías probar si era comestible, antes de probarlo tú - añadió Sougo que ya conocía que su esposa de buena y santa no tenía nada

\- Me conoces bien - explicó ella con una gran sonrisa

\- Te odio - murmuró él

\- Después de esperar por dos horas por el arroz, estará líquido, por lo que hay que repetir los pasos anteriores otra vez -

\- ¿Cuánto arroz gastaste? - preguntó Sougo esta vez preocupado por su bolsillo

\- Esta vez hay que sacar el arroz antes de que se desintegre - explicó la mujer

\- Sé de otra persona a la que quiero desintegrar ahora - murmuró Sougo sorprendido por las pocas dotes culinarias de su esposa

\- Hay que escurrir el arroz, para ello hay que usar un colador - explicó la mujer

\- Ese paso fue normal - añadió sorprendido Sougo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó ella enfadada

\- Nada, ¿Ya acabaste? -

\- No, después hay que ponerlo en un lugar donde transportarlo y ya está - explicó Kagura con una sonrisa

\- Al menos dos pasos puedes hacerlos correctos, pero eso no explica el mal sabor del arroz - explicó Sougo - ¿Le pusiste sal? -

\- Claro - dijo Kagura mientras tomaba el salero

Silencio incómodo.

\- Eso es el azucarero - explicó Sougo

\- Uy - añadió Kagura mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, sorprendida

\- Nada de eso, definitivamente me quieres matar - se quejó el hombre

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - repitió ella las palabras de la iglesia

\- Pequeña cabrona - insultó él, pero su estómago sonó con fuerza - Lo mejor será que te enseñe a cocinar arroz si no deseo morir con tu comida

\- Vale - aceptó la menor

Sougo abrió el grifo de la cocina para llenar la olla, pero no cayó ni una gota.

\- No funciona - explicó Kagura

\- ¿Y de donde sacaste el agua para cocinar? - preguntó el hombre

\- Fácil - añadió ella orgullosa de sí misma - Del baño -

\- ¿Funciona el grifo del baño? - preguntó Sougo pensando en las reparaciones que debían hacer

\- No, pero en el retrete hay mucha agua para usar - explicó Kagura

Sougo sintió ganas de vomitar. Ella no había sacado agua del retrete para cocinar su comida ¿No?.

Sougo palideció, tenía un demonio por esposa y acabaría muriendo si ella cocinaba, por lo que debía sacarla de la cocina sin ofender sus sentimientos.

\- Tu comida es horrible, mejor comemos fuera todos los días -

A la mierda los sentimientos, su vida estaba en peligro. Y con lo que acababa de decir corría el doble de peligro.

\- Al menos yo intento cocinar, pedazo de mierda, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cocinar y encargarse de la casa? - preguntó ella furiosa

\- La casa se cae abajo y encima me confesaste que te la pasas viendo Doraemon - recriminó Sougo

\- Doraemon llévame contigo - pidió la mujer

\- No conviertas a Doraemon en shinigami, ni él puede salvarte de tu destino - añadió Sougo

Nuevamente comenzó una discusión entre ambos, pero esta vez habían metido a un gato azul de por medio y no había magos de ningún gremio para defender la integridad de aquel gato.

Una cosa era clara, discutían a cada hora, pero de alguna manera se amaban, complementaban y soportaban y eso era lo importante. Sougo se aseguraría de mantener a Kagura muy lejos de la cocina y no volvería a probar sus comidas, al menos si quería seguir vivo, mientras que Kagura podría pasar más tiempo con cosas para las que era útil, todavía debía encontrar alguna, pero el tiempo ya lo tenía.

\- ¿Qué te parece de un poco de sexo de reconciliación? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Ya era hora de que fueses útil - se burló Kagura

Al menos se entendían a su manera muy especial.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y hasta aquí la historia de hoy espero que os haya gustado :)


	4. Yoshiwara Cortesana

Y aquí hay otra pequeña historia para el día de hoy, ya le voy tomando costumbre a esto y me parece bastante divertido, así que a disfrutar del tema de hoy :)

* * *

 **Día 4 - Yoshiwara Cortesana**

\- ¿Alguien puede repetirme que hago vestida así? - preguntó la joven de cabellos anaranjados

\- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver - añadió Shinpachi que no podía ver como la yorozuya se metía en líos nuevamente

\- Dejad de quejaros, es algo muy fácil, Kagura tiene que hacer de guardaespaldas para una cortesana y yo mientras tanto me haré rico y pasaré un buen rato aquí abajo - explicó Gintoki

\- Te aprovechas de nuestro trabajo - se quejó Shinpachi

\- ¿Por qué debo vestirme también como una cortesana? ¿No puedo ser un guardaespaldas ninja? - preguntó Kagura mientras imitaba a un ninja

\- Si te descubren se echará todo a perder, así que debes fingir ser una cortesana - explicó el líder de la yorozuya

\- No creo que sea una buena idea que Kagura vaya sola, Yoshiwara es un lugar peligroso después de todo - dijo Shinpachi con miedo

\- Para eso ya tengo algo preparado - informó Gintoki, orgulloso de que su plan no tuviese falla alguna

Shinpachi no tenía ni idea de que había preparado, pero estaba seguro de que todo acabaría mal, al igual que el resto de sus misiones. No había manera de que la yorozuya pudiese tener suerte. Por eso mismo quería involucrarse lo menos posible, al menos para salir menos dañado de lo normal.

\- Llegáis tarde - dijo una rubia apareciendo de golpe frente al grupo

\- Tú eres la que acaba de llegar tarde - regañó Shinpachi

\- Eso mismo, ¿Donde está mi leche de fresa? - preguntó Gintoki

\- ¿Acaso es tu chica de los recados? - preguntaron las gafas

\- Yo pensaba que era una pro- comenzó a explicar Gintoki, pero un kunai en la cabeza lo obligó a callarse

\- Yo estaré cerca de Kagura para poder ayudarla - explicó la mujer

\- Tsukki - saludó Kagura de buen humor

\- ¿Estas preparada? - preguntó la rubia

\- Sí - afirmó la menor

Kagura se recogió el pelo en un moño, un kimono rojo de un estilo diferente al normal y mas corto, medias de dos colores un poco más arriba de la rodilla y botas negras altas. No se sentía incómoda con aquella ropa, pero necesitaba acostumbrarse, por lo que se propuso acabar rápido con aquella misión.

Siguiendo a Tsukuyo, se adentraron entre los pasillos de Yoshiwara, aquellos que parecían laberintos. Kagura mentiría si dijese que aquel lugar no le ponía los pelos de punta, le recordaba demasiado a su planeta, sucio y en ruinas. Pero ahora era diferente, había personas que estaban junto a ella, no se encontraba sola.

\- Tranquila, todo irá bien - dijo para subirle los ánimos la rubia

Mientras nadie ordenase a las cortesanas todo iría bien, lástima que las cosas nunca sucedían como uno esperaba.

Cinco minutos, eso fue lo que les duró la paz y tranquilidad antes de que apareciese un cliente. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, la cortesana, Tsukuyo y Kagura tuvieron que atender al cliente. La primera en abrir la puerta corrediza fue Kagura, que la cerró al instante, preocupando a las mujeres.

\- ¿Tan feo es el cliente? - preguntó la cortesana

\- Peor - murmuró Kagura mientras palidecía, deseando ser tragada por la tierra

\- Da igual, debemos ir allí - explicó Tsukuyo mientras abría la puerta y obligaba a Kagura y a la cortesana a entrar

Kagura hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, sacar barbilla de manera exagerada tal y como Gintoki le había enseñado, para así proteger su identidad. Aunque al sentir unos ojos rubí observarla lentamente de arriba a abajo, pudo darse cuenta de que no había funcionado.

\- Cada día hay cortesanas más feas, si hasta admiten monstruos - dijo en voz alta el hombre, esperando ser escuchado

\- ¿A quien llamas monstruo, maldito sádico? - gritó Kagura enfadada

Y había picado el anzuelo. Ahora Sougo no tenía duda alguna de quien se encontraba frente suya.

\- Finalmente encontraste algo en lo que eres útil, me alegro por ti china, si me das un servicio especial te daré algo de propina - se burló Sougo

\- Te pegaré una especial patada en los hue- amenazó Kagura, pero antes de finalizar la frase, Tsukuyo la censuró

\- Nada de pelear con los clientes - explicó la rubia

\- Eso - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa sádica - Ahora mismo soy un rey para ti y debes tratarme como tal -

\- ¿Puedo abolir la monarquía? - preguntó Kagura a Tsukuyo, pero tuvo que decepcionarse al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza - Injusto -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagura? - preguntó el hombre que acompañaba a Sougo

Kagura estaba tan asustada, que no notó la presencia del jefe gorila hasta ese instante.

\- Soy una guarda- quiso explicar Kagura pero nuevamente Tsukuyo la interrumpió

\- Es una ayudante, hay varias cortesanas enfermas y ella nos ayuda a servir las bebidas - mintió la rubia

\- Ya veo - dijo sorprendido Kondo

\- ¿Qué hacen dos policías del shinsengumi aquí? - preguntó esta vez Kagura

Kondo pareció deprimirse y comenzó a mirar al suelo, antes de hablar con voz triste.

\- Voy a casarme, se decretó que debo casarme con una gorila - explicó el hombre - Sougo solo quiso hacerme una despedida de soltero -

\- Ya veo, felicidades, al menos encontraron a una novia de tu especie - añadió Kagura sin tacto alguno

\- No soy un gorila - se quejó el hombre

\- ¿Banana? - ofreció Sougo al mayor

\- No soy un gorila, nadie me cree - regañó el hombre pero igualmente comenzó a comer una banana

Una vez que pudieron tranquilizarse nuevamente, Tsukuyo intentó sacar un nuevo tema de conversación, pero los menores ya estaban en su propio mundo.

\- Criada, quiero bebida - ordenó Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- No soy una criada, ¿Acaso voy vestida como una? - preguntó Kagura molesta

\- No, vas vestida como prostituta pero tampoco quieres ser útil de esa manera - añadió el chico con una sonrisa sádica

Era obvio que aquello no acabaría bien y ni Tsukuyo con sus kunai podría detener ya a ese par, sin tomárselo personal, la rubia anotaría cada pequeño destrozo y le pasaría la factura a cierto Samurai con adicción por la leche de fresa. Después de todo no habían sido de ayuda alguna.

\- Se suponía que sería mi despedida de soltero y ni siquiera me prestan atención, nadie me quiere y dentro de poco seré gorila enjaulado, que destino más cruel el mío, ni mi amada Otae se preocupa por mi - lloraba Kondo en una esquina

\- Quiere robarse tiempo en escena - dijo Sougo mientras hacía una pequeña pausa en su pelea con Kagura

La chica asintió, ambos estaban de acuerdo por primera vez. Sin que el hombre pusiese darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo atacado por los jóvenes.

\- Yo soy la protagonista aquí - gritó Kagura, mientras Sougo intentaba amordazar a su jefe

La pobre cortesana que había quedado olvidada durante toda la situación no podía evitar reír ante la energía de aquellas personas, mientras que Tsukuyo agarró la primera botella que encontró y se la bebió de golpe, emborrachándose al instante y uniéndose a la pelea sin darse cuenta de ello.

Yoshiwara en llamas tendría otro significado ahora.

\- ¿Crees que Kagura estará bien? - preguntó Shinpachi preocupado por el tercer miembro de la yorozuya

\- Mientras que yo no tenga que alimentarla todo irá bien, total ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? - preguntó Gintoki mientras miraba a su amada Ketsuno Ana en la televisión

 **Fin**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el tema de cortesana espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos mañana con el próximo tema :)


	5. Reencarnación

Y aquí estoy con el nuevo tema :) hoy toca algo interesante xD

* * *

 **Día 5: Reencarnación**

Era un día normal para la joven de ojos zafiro. Se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga después de la escuela, pero ella parecía llegar tarde. Lo malo de ser la mejor amiga de alguien tan popular, es que debía esperar siempre por ella, pues tenía demasiados seguidores y todos deseaban hablar con ella. Mientras que Kagura solo hablaba con la joven y su mascota Sadaharu.

No era fácil hacer amigos con la personalidad explosiva de la joven, por eso todos acababan huyendo de ella, excepto por su amiga Soyo.

La joven se encontraba tirando piedras, para intentar combatir el aburrimiento, pero con su suerte acabó tirando una de las piedras a un chico de su instituto.

Kagura no pensó en disculparse, después de todo tampoco tenía una fama que mantener. Pero el destino creyó que debería ser de otra manera.

\- ¿No piensas disculparte? - preguntó el joven

Kagura ni se dignó a mirarlo, lo cual solo logró enfadar más al chico. Por eso mismo, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla levantando su cabeza y obligándola a mirarlo.

\- Te hice una pregunta - dijo el chico

Kagura vio los ojos rubí del chico y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Una sensación muy extraña, seguida por algunas imágenes borrosas. Las imágenes parecían de algún tipo de película antigua, de la época de los samuráis. Kagura podía distinguir a un apuesto hombre de cabello largo, con una katana y una sonrisa sádica, pero lo más llamativo eran esos ojos rubí indescifrables y que parecían mirarla con amor.

\- Tierra llamando a idiota - llamó una voz a Kagura, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

La chica no podía estar más confundida, ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía una especie de sueño pero a la vez se sentía demasiado real, como si fuese un viejo recuerdo, algo que le resultaba conocido e importante.

\- ¿Viste eso? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida

\- Hacerte la loca no te salvará de pedirme disculpas - explicó el chico

\- No estoy loca, yo lo vi, eras tú y yo también estaba además de que- dijo la menor pero se quedó callada de golpe

\- ¿Ahora comenzarás a escuchar voces? - se burló el chico

\- Tu nombre es Sougo - afirmó Kagura, confundida por esa información

El chico la miró con desconfianza, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado la desconocida su nombre, pero empezaba a asustarle.

\- ¿Eres una acosadora? - preguntó Sougo

\- No, hasta hace unos minutos no sabía nada de ti, pero ahora no lo entiendo muy bien - explicó Kagura

\- Si es un truco para ligar, no funcionará conmigo - añadió Sougo, desconfiando de la desconocida

\- ¿Quién querría ligar contigo? - preguntó Kagura avergonzada

\- Muchas personas - dijo Sougo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kagura - incluida tú -

Nuevamente volvieron algunas extrañas imágenes a su cabeza. El mismo chico la tenía arrinconada contra una pared y le decía el mismo tipo de palabras con una gran sonrisa, al final acababan besándose de una forma agresiva, como si estuviesen peleando.

Kagura se ruborizó al ver esos recuerdos, un sentimiento cálido se extendió por su pecho, su respiración se aceleró y sentía ganas de huir. No podía comprender que era todo eso, parecía una locura pero a la vez tan real.

¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - preguntó Sougo burlándose

Kagura no sabía que debía decir o de que manera reaccionar. Creía que su cabeza intentaba volverla loca y Sougo tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

\- Te estoy hablando - dijo Sougo perdiendo la paciencia

Kagura no creía haberse inventado aquellas imágenes, lo que significaba que ambos podían jugar al mismo juego.

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de hablar por un rato? - preguntó Kagura mientras se ponía de puntillas y rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos

Esta vez fue el turno de Sougo para sonrojarse, pues el joven no esperaba que la chica actuase de esa forma. Pero algo le decía que le gustaba, que amaba cuando la chica le tomaba el pelo de tal manera o cuando exigía de su atención de mil y una maneras. Unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, algunas eran bastante reveladoras y le daban al chico un sentimiento de victoria, como si hubiese logrado ganar una batalla o algo parecido. Pero no entendía que tenía que ver aquella joven de su cabeza, con la niña maleducada que tenía frente a sí. Si no fuese por su color de ojos azules como el cielo, no podría compararlas, la chica de sus imágenes parecía una mujer y ahora no era capaz de ver otra cosa más que una niña, una bastante molesta.

\- Ahora eres tú el que se quedó sin palabras - se burló la menor

\- Cállate china - ordenó el chico

Una palabra acabó desatando todo.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de ambos, todas las situaciones vividas, peleas sin sentido, besos desesperados y noches de lujuria. Todo eso y más, cada sonrisa, cada palabra. Parecía la historia perfecta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Kagura, Sougo comenzó a limpiarlas con su mano.

\- Me prometiste que volverías - comenzó ella - Te esperé, durante años, pero nunca lo hiciste -

\- No soy tan fuerte como creía, no pude volver de la batalla - explicó Sougo - Pero realmente me arrepentí de no poder cumplir nuestra promesa -

Kagura no podía dejar de llorar, estaba reviviendo el dolor de la pérdida, de perder a la persona que amaba y no podía parar sus lágrimas.

\- Es muy tarde para una disculpa - añadió ella

\- ¿Y para un nuevo comienzo? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa - Tenemos una nueva oportunidad, deberíamos aprovecharla -

Kagura asintió, quería tomar esa oportunidad, el destino les estaba permitiendo comenzar de nuevo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

\- Aunque me gustaba más tu versión adulta, supongo que tendré que esperar otros cuatro años para verla - se quejó Sougo, intentando animar a su amada

Sus palabras funcionaron, pues Kagura dejó de llorar, para reaccionar a su comentario.

\- ¿A quién estás llamando niña plana? - gritó la chica

\- Lo de plana te lo dijiste sola, pero tienes toda la razón - añadió Sougo burlándose

\- Maldito sádico - insultó la menor

Después de tanto tiempo podían pasar un rato peleando, ya que era lo que mejor se les daba y quizás más tarde tendrían una sesión de tiempo a solas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me gustó mucho lo de la reencarnación y espero que a vosotros también :)


	6. Hermano mayor

Hola hoy tenemos otro tema interesante :) aunque me recuerda un poco al último capítulo de perlas del mar... pero igualmente intentaré escribir algo interesante xD

* * *

 **Día 6: Hermano mayor**

El yato acababa de llegar a la tierra. Después de tanto tiempo en varios planetas, decidió visitar a su hermana e intentar de paso arreglar sus problemas con ella. Por eso mismo acabó en ese planeta que tan poco le gustaba.

Kamui tenía una idea de donde se encontraba su hermana, después de todo seguía siendo un miembro de aquella extraña agencia, la yorozuya. Por eso fue con pasos decididos a aquel lugar.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio, cuando estaba llegando a la yorozuya, pudo ver como en un callejón había una pareja besándose, no le prestó más atención hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Sádico, deberíamos parar - pidió la chica

Y así fue como todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Kamui. Con aura asesina de paró frente a la pareja y con la voz fría como la muerte, los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - preguntó Kamui

Sougo miró al chico con desinterés, mientras seguía sujetando a Kagura de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo de manera bastante íntima.

En su lugar, Kagura sintió un escalofrío, venían problemas y no tenía ganas de escuchar a su hermano gritar como un loco. Por lo que intentó calmar la furia que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Es exactamente lo que parece, así que evita ponerte loco - explicó Kagura sin ganas de drama

Pero fueron justo esas palabras las que causaron que la furia de Kamui se hiciese visible.

\- ¿Qué no me vuelva loco? Estabas haciendo todo tipo de cosas con este tipo - gritó Kamui

\- Tengo un nombre - se quejó Sougo - Además de que esto no fue nada, hay cosas mucho peores -

Kamui observó como la mano de Sougo se apoyaba en el trasero de Kagura y sintió deseos de cortársela... y por supuesto la mano también.

\- Maldito pervertido, ¿No puedes alejar las manos de mi hermana? - gruñó Kamui furioso

\- Creo que tienes un serio problema, ¿Es un complejo de hermana o algo peor? - preguntó Sougo mostrando desinterés

En la cara de Kamui se podría freír un huevo de lo enfadado que estaba. No pensaba permitir que un idiota de la tierra se tomase la libertad de tratarlo de esa manera y eso sin contar la relación que tenía con su hermana.

\- Voy a matarte - amenazó Kamui

\- Inténtalo - retó Sougo

\- Aquí la única que va a matar a alguien seré yo como no dejéis de discutir - amenazó Kagura

Ver a Kagura enfadada daba miedo, pero a los jóvenes les daba más miedo las represalias que ella pudiese tomar. Sougo sabía que ella podía dejar de hablarle o prohibirle cual tipo de contacto, lo que no le gustaba nada. Kamui sabía que Kagura podía ser muy vengativa y por eso tenía miedo, además de que la última vez no sólo había cambiado su champú por espuma de afeitar, también había informado a Umibozu, razón por la que tuvo que desaparecer un tiempo, intentando huir del calvo loco.

Kagura sonrió, podía ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de los chicos y eso la hacía sentir poderosa.

\- Tenéis que llevaros bien, después de todo acabaréis siendo familia - explicó Kagura con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

Sougo asintió, la chica tenía razón ya que ellos...

\- Espera un momento - gritó el chico de ojos rubí muy alarmado - ¿Familia? ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? -

Kamui palideció, no permitiría tal locura.

\- Eso es imposible, él es un idiota - añadió el yato mientras señalaba a Sougo como si fuese una bacteria

Sougo se ofendió y como persona cabezota que era, decidió llevar la contraria.

\- Nos casaremos - aseguró Sougo, retando así al yato

\- Sobre mi cadáver - gruñó Kamui

\- Me parece una maravillosa idea - añadió Sougo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

Kagura quería evitar una pelea, pero sus palabras habían tenido el efecto contrario, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, debería medir más sus palabras para evitar problemas. Eso o comprar Sukonbu y lo segundo le parecía una mejor idea.

Así que dejando a los dos idiotas pelear y destrozar media ciudad, ella fue a por sus queridas algas. Después de todo no era su culpa que hubiesen malentendido la situación, ella no había dicho nada de matrimonio y solo intentaba que se calmasen de esa manera pero acabaron a los golpes, seguro que eso fortalecía su relación, si había funcionado con Sougo y con ella debía funcionar también para la relación de cuñado de Sougo. El plan B siempre era conseguirle un pasatiempo a Kamui, uno que lo mantuviese muy alejado de la tierra, al igual que con Umibozu.

Kagura quería a su familia, pero a veces eran demasiado para ella y ya estaba acostumbrada a la libertad que tenía en la yorozuya. Eso le recordaba que Gintoki tampoco sabía nada al respecto de su relación con el chico del shinsengumi. Toda su libertad se había ido a la basura.

Con un poco de suerte podía pedirle a Otae que prepare una comida y así la mitad de sus problemas acabarían intoxicados. Parecía una buena idea.

Al menos durante su estancia en el hospital, Kamui y Sougo tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar y conocerse mejor, si sobrevivían a la materia oscura de Otae.

 **Fin**

* * *

El final fue un poco cruel para Kamui y Sougo, pero así aprenderán a no discutir (?) Y los pobres malentendieron lo de la propuesta de matrimonio xD Kagura ni siquiera tenía planes para eso xD bueno nos vemos mañana con el próximo tema.


	7. Gender Bender

Hoy será divertido xD este tema es curioso y un nuevo reto :)

* * *

 **Día 7: Gender Bender**

Souko se encontraba aburrida, en la ciudad no había nada interesante que hacer, pero como cualquier joven adolescente tenía un pasatiempo. Este consistía en molestar a el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Souko era igual que cualquier adolescente enamorada y por ello actuaba como todas al ver a la persona amada, como una mujerzuela.

La joven estaba segura de que no había mejor manera de enamorar a un hombre que proponiéndole hacer juegos SM sucios. Al menos eso era lo que la revista "adolescente de hoy" con los artículos de Otsu recomendaba. Por eso mismo Souko acortó su falda y se dispuso a actuar como toda una adolescente frente a su amado.

El objeto de atención de la joven era muy popular, incluso el más popular del instituto y hacía suspirar a las jóvenes. No era para menos, Kagura Dun era todo un semental. A Souko le gustaban los hombres fuertes y duros, con actitud rebelde y que demostrasen peligro. Todo eso era representado por Kagura Dun, no sólo medía dos metros y poseía músculos de acero, también tenía un caballo blanco que usaba como medio de transporte para ir al instituto y su cicatriz en el rostro lo hacía ver aun más varonil ante los ojos de Souko. Por eso mismo aprovechaba cada minuto para acercarse a él, aunque el chico parecía carecer de interés en relaciones amorosas, así que se vio obligada a hacerse la fácil para llamar su atención, pero tampoco funcionó. La chica estaba desesperada, por eso mismo llegó a una conclusión: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Así es como Souko consiguió un par de esposas, un traje de conejita y un látigo. Obligaría a Kagura Dun a mirarla como a una mujer, por las buenas o por las malas y para alguien tan sádica como ella, las malas se escuchaban muy tentadoras.

Así fue como ella acabó citando al chico después de clases en el gimnasio, algo demasiado cliché, pero la chica quería asegurarse de que el joven no desconfiase de sus intenciones que no podían ser más maliciosas.

La chica se las arregló para robarle las llaves a cierto profesor y así cerrar las puertas al entrar Kagura Dun en el gimnasio.

Pero la reacción del chico al ver que fue encerrado no fue la que esperaba.

\- Así que era ese tipo de carta, menos mal que siempre voy preparado para una pelea - dijo Kagura mientras se remangaba la camisa

\- Te equivocas - corrigió Souko antes de que aquello se convirtiese en algún deporte de lucha libre - Tenía pensado otro tipo de cosas más divertidas -

Souko sacó el traje de conejita, queriendo demostrar que estaba dispuesta a usarlo, claro está que ella usaría a cambio el látigo en el joven.

\- No creo que sea mi talla - respondió Kagura mientras palidecía

\- No, no quiero que te lo pongas - explicó la chica sorprendida por los extraños pensamientos del chico

\- ¿Vas a hacerme bullying con el traje?¿Sacarás fotos y las enviarás a tus amigos? - preguntó Kagura Dun

\- Que no vas a usar el maldito traje - gritó Souko perdiendo la paciencia

\- ¿Segura? Creo que resaltaría mi buena figura - añadió Kagura Dun decepcionado mientras mostraba sus músculos

Souko estaba meditando si quemar el traje o a Kagura.

Aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba, Souko intentó aclarar toda la situación.

\- Te llamé aquí por una razón y no era para pelear - explicó la chica - Quería transmitirte mis sentimientos, ¿Entiendes ahora? -

Kagura pareció meditarlo unos minutos y cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos rubí, parecía otra persona, una completamente diferente.

\- Ya veo - dijo el chico y Souko tuvo la certeza de que sería rechazada - ¿Vas a decirme que me odias? -

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Souko no podía entender como el joven podía ser tan inocente o idiota y aunque no le gustase admitirlo estaba segura de que era la segunda opción. Por eso y mandando a la mierda todo el plan, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de su amado, esperando que eso aclarase todas las dudas.

Kagura no podía estar más confundido, después de todo jamás creyó encontrarse en una situación similar. Normalmente solo recibía cartas de desafíos por parte de los chicos, lo cual acabó creando rumores extraños como que había participado en guerras o que era capaz de eliminar a sus enemigos de solo mirarlos. Pero había muchas cosas que seguían siendo un reto para él, como por ejemplo porque algunas personas dejaban dulces en su taquilla, estaba seguro de que estaban envenenados, por eso mismo siempre debía deshacerse de ello y nada mejor que dárselos a su tutora legal, Ginko, pero eso era otro tema.

Por eso mismo, el cerebro del chico parecía sufrir un cortocircuito.

\- Mierda, creo que lo rompí - murmuró la chica

Eso hizo a Kagura salir del trance y darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, o casi del todo.

\- ¿Te gusto? - preguntó el chico

Souko asintió, feliz de que finalmente hubiese entendido sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó nuevamente el chico mientras se señalaba confundido

La chica asintió nuevamente.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Kagura entrando en pánico

Souko no soportó las preguntas molestas y besó nuevamente al chico, la única diferencia fue que esta vez las manos inexpertas del chico se aferraron a su cintura. La joven pudo sonreír feliz.

\- ¿Es esta tu respuesta? - preguntó la menor al separarse del beso

A Kagura le había gustado la sensación de besar a Souko, no podía ni quería negarlo, pero no estaba seguro de como responder a aquello, hasta hace cinco minutos creía que la chica quería jugarle una broma pesada y ahora estaba meditando sobre una respuesta a una confesión.

\- No estoy seguro de como debería responder- comenzó a explicar Kagura, pero Souko lo interrumpió

\- Entonces no lo hagas - pidió la chica

Sin esperar por algo más, Souko se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo al oído al mayor, logrando que se sonrojase al instante.

\- ¿Q-Quieres decir hacer bebés? - preguntó el chico que se encontraba rojo como un tomate

Souko no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia del chico.

\- Esa parte ya se verá, pero primero toca la práctica - dijo ella de manera seductora

Kagura no podía ni imaginar que se acababa de meter en un gran lío, pero lo disfrutaría por un buen rato.

Souko sabía que Kagura no tenía la personalidad que había imaginado o deseado al principio, pero de alguna manera adoraba ver al gran chico temblar ante cualquier acercamiento suyo, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir un poco y al final ambos tendrían diversión de ello, así que atormentaría al chico por un tiempo, pues era divertido. Y la joven estaba segura de que el chico acabaría cayendo ante sus encantos, así que podía quedarse tranquila.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado xD a mi me pareció muy divertido ver a Kagura (en su versión troll) siendo acosado por Souko xD me imagino que seguiría siendo igual de inocente que siempre así que salió esta historia de ello :)


	8. Celos

Hoy es el último día de la okikagu week, debo confesar que fue muy difícil escribir todos los días algo, pero también fue divertido y un nuevo reto :) espero que os haya gustado leerlo y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios *w* nos veremos en otras historias de Gintama y espero que aunque el final esta cerca, el fandom no se muera T^T

* * *

 **Día 8: Celos**

Kagura se encontraba aburrida, en la yorozuya no había trabajo, además de que las gafas se habían ido a un concierto de Otsu y Gintoki estaba leyendo la Jump y maldiciendo a un gorila por finalizar Gintaman, pero no era algo que tuviese que ver con ella. Por eso mismo, la chica yato estaba aburrida y se había quedado sin sus reservas de Sukonbu, lo que la obligaría a salir a la calle.

\- Me voy a comprar Sukonbu - anunció Kagura

\- ¿Cómo que el apuesto protagonista de Gintaman quedó calvo y casado en el último capítulo? - gritó Gintoki a la revista mientras la lanzaba enfadado contra una pared - Los gorilas de estos días no saben finalizar mangas -

Kagura tomó aquel discurso como un "Puedes salir sin problemas y llévate mi monedero para comprar todo el Sukonbu que quieras".

\- Gracias Gintoki, tan amable como siempre - agradeció la chica mientras desaparecía rápidamente de allí

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Seguro que es temporada de celo - murmuró Gintoki mientras encendía la televisión y buscaba algún anime para ver

Mientras tanto la pequeña ladrona de monederos, o como ella prefería ser llamada, la reina de Kabukicho, estaba en misión de encontrar una tienda para comprar Sukonbu. Para su mala suerte, acabó encontrando a cierto policía en el camino. Y no pudo pasar desapercibida.

\- Es muy temprano para ver un horrible rostro como el tuyo - dijo Sougo burlándose

\- No tengo tiempo para hablar, debo ir a comprar - explicó la chica intentando huir

\- Nunca tienes dinero, ¿A quién le robaste? - preguntó el chico

\- Es mi monedero - mintió la menor

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el joven le había quitado el objeto de las manos y se encontraba revisándolo.

\- ¿Eres miembro del club amigos del azúcar? Lo dudo - dijo el chico mientras tiraba las tarjetas que iba leyendo a la basura - ¿Adictos de la leche de fresa? Teléfono de autoayuda, creo que eso tampoco es tuyo -

Kagura no entendía como Gintoki podía tener tanta basura allí.

\- Esto es muy interesante - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa sádica - No sabía que tenías una obsesión con Ketsuno Ana -

Sougo sacó un par de fotos de la mujer del tiempo que acabaron también en la papelera, pero cuando llegó a una no pudo evitar contener la risa.

\- ¿Perdiste lo poco que te quedaba de cordura? - preguntó Kagura bastante molesta

\- Nunca hubiera imaginado, que tenías una foto de un vaso de leche de fresa en bañador - añadió el chico mientras le enseñaba la imagen

Kagura decidió en ese momento, que a Gintoki se le fundió lo poco que le quedaba de cerebro y por ello donaría su cuerpo a la ciencia, para evitar posibles enfermedades mentales como la suya en el futuro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio guarda en su monedero una foto de un vaso de leche de fresa en bañador?.

\- Creo que debo detenerte por portar imágenes subidas de tono - declaró el policía

\- Pero si es un vaso de leche - se quejó la chica

\- Y hace siglos un tobillo era una zona íntima, así que debo detenerte - explicó Sougo con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando la situación

\- Si ni siquiera es mía - se quejó Kagura, sin darse cuenta de que había confesado el robo

\- ¿Así que admites tu crimen? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa sádica - Me pregunto cual es el castigo para los ladrones, me imagino que podré cortarte las manos de momento -

Kagura palideció, tenía demasiada hambre para las locuras del joven. Para suerte o desgracia de los jóvenes, Hijikata apareció en escena.

\- Sougo, hay problemas en la otra punta de la ciudad, debemos evitar que un hombre con gafas de sol se suicide - informó el mayor

\- Me da igual si se suicida, tengo cosas importantes que hacer - informó el menor

Kagura vio la oportunidad de salvarse y corrió para esconderse tras Hijikata.

\- Toshi, el sádico intenta inculparme injustamente - se quejó la joven

\- Eso es mentira - se defendió Sougo mientras sacaba los pocos billetes que había en el monedero y se los guardaba en el bolsillo

\- ¿Acabas de robar? - preguntó el mayor, sin poder creer lo que veía

\- No es robar si la cartera era robada - explicó Sougo

\- Devuelve el dinero de Gintoki - ordenó Kagura

\- No quiero tener nada que ver en esto - intentó irse el mayor

\- Cobarde - acusó Kagura

\- Imbécil - insultó Sougo

\- Os estáis pasando - gruñó el hombre

\- Cómo sea, no necesitamos de tu ayuda aquí, cadáver treinta y dos - dijo Sougo

\- ¿A quién llamas cadáver? - preguntó el hombre bastante molesto

Kagura abrazó el brazo de Hijikata para evitar que se fuese, pero aquello se vio mal para Sougo, que empezó a odiar aun más a Hijikata.

\- Ya veo - murmuró el joven con aura asesina - No sólo te robas a mi hermana, también quieres robarte a mi víctima -

Hijikata no era tonto y sabía que la furia de Sougo venía por algo o mejor dicho alguien, así que como persona sana no quería desatar la ira de un loco.

\- Lo mejor será que siga trabajando - dijo el hombre con intenciones de ir a comprar tabaco y quizás así no volver nunca por miedo al menor

\- Haz que me devuelva el dinero - ordenó Kagura sin soltar el brazo del mayor

\- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? - preguntó Hijikata

Sougo no soportó más la escena e interrumpió de la manera que mejor sabía. Con su bazooka.

Por suerte Hijikata lo vio venir y se apartó, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kagura, aunque al ser un yato acabó son nada más que un par de rasguños.

\- A la mierda el Sukonbu, esto se volvió personal - gruñó la chica mientras saltaba encima de Sougo, con aura asesina

Sougo aprovechó la situación y tomó a Kagura de la cintura, mientras mordía con fuerza en su cuello. Kagura gritó de dolor y se apartó de Sougo.

\- Eso es mío - declaró Sougo con celos, mientras miraba desafiante al hombre y se sentía orgulloso de la marca de sus dientes en el cuello ajeno

\- Baba de sádico - gritó Kagura asqueada - Ahora me convertiré en un sádico Zombie, ¿Donde está mi máquina de escribir para guardar la partida? -

Los hombres ignoraron los gritos de agonía de la joven, pues estaban ocupados en su duelo de miradas.

\- No sé la clase de cosas que pasan por tu retorcida mente, pero no es nada de lo que piensas - justificó Hijikata

\- Muere Hijikata - gritó Sougo mientras sacaba nuevamente su bazooka y perseguía a Hijikata por la ciudad

\- Veo una luz, no me quiero ir señor gorila - gritó Kagura mientras estaba tirada en el suelo

Después de ser perseguido por toda la ciudad, Hijikata tuvo que aprender una lección, nunca volver a hablar con las chicas que estuviesen en la vida de Okita Sougo.

Aunque la mayor lección de todas la aprendió alguien de cabellos plateados.

\- ¿Donde narices está mi dinero para la Jump? - preguntó Gintoki mientras buscaba por todos lados su monedero

 **Fin**

* * *

Mi idea al principio, fue que Kagura se pusiese celosa, pero al final acabó convirtiéndose en esto... ni idea de donde fallé xD siento que fue demasiada comedia pero es el estilo de Gintama y me encanta xD además de que al ser el último día de la okikagu week queda buen la comedia :)

Espero que os haya gustado esta loca semana y nos veremos en otras historias :)


End file.
